


A Good Morning

by Dylan_Dufresne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Dufresne/pseuds/Dylan_Dufresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's sleeping, but Steve has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

“Danno.” 

Resisting the gentle pull from the arms of sleep, Danny shifts restlessly on the mattress and then settles, exhaling heavily.

“Danno,” Steve repeats softly. “Are you awake?”

It’s only then that Danny feels warm breath flowing across his left shoulder and tickling his neck, and sensations like the echo of a dream drift lazily across his torso. Deep inside his sleep-drugged body, he feels the slow shadow of damp heat from the firm body pressed up against his side, and long fingers sliding through the hair on his chest. Blue eyes flutter open, and Danny takes in the sight of Steve stretched out beside him, not wearing a stitch, his dark hair wet from the sea.

“Hey,” Danny says, his voice raspy from disuse. “What time is it?”

“Early. I wanted to be the first.”

Confused, Danny frowns and stifles a yawn. “First to what?”

“To wish you Happy Birthday.”

Grinning sleepily, Danny’s left hand slides up to find the back of Steve’s neck, and he pulls the other man closer, tilting his head so that his lips slide across Steve’s in a lazy caress. With a hum of contentment, Danny shifts the angle and their lips touch again, meeting and parting in deep, tender exchanges as he tastes the salt on Steve’s skin from his morning swim in the ocean. It’s the kind of contact that is warm and gratifying, sensations gliding through Danny’s body, causing the muscles in his thighs to go lax and his knees weak. 

When Steve finally draws back for much needed breath, arousal is coloring his cheeks, his eyes dark with passion and hunger. It’s stunning to watch, the flickers of pleasure and lust and joy that play over his face in this unguarded moment, and Danny never takes a rare glimpse of vulnerability like this for granted. With feather light touches, Steve trails his fingertips across the muscled curve of Danny’s right shoulder, along the bicep and then down a taut arm while his tongue slides along the shallow groove of Danny’s collar bone, greedily tasting the lightly freckled skin. He nuzzles the spot where shoulder meets neck, and he smiles at Danny’s soft murmur of encouragement.

Wanting more, always more, Danny kicks back the bed sheet that’s been covering him to the waist, and he curls into Steve’s embrace before rolling the taller man onto his back. While his lips slide along Steve’s stubbled jawline, Danny works a knee between Steve’s strong thighs, pressing up just enough for delicious friction, not surprised when Steve cries out, arching his back. It makes Danny smile, knowing how much Steve enjoys the sensation of his lover draped over him like a warm blanket, and he’ll never get used to feeling this way. So good, so relaxed and utterly content. He didn’t know it was possible.

“You’re beautiful, like this,” Danny whispers before dipping his head to taste the hollow of Steve’s throat with the tip of his tongue. “Incredible.”

Steve’s gaze drops, heavy-lidded, clearly turned on, but surprisingly bashful at the same time. When he moves a hand to his face in an attempt to cover his eyes, Danny is quick to wrap his fingers around Steve’s wrist to prevent it.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Danny teases, pressing a kiss to the palm of Steve’s hand. “I should take a picture.”

Steve looks up at Danny through impossibly long lashes, and if anything, that look, the shyness, passion and dark-eyed arousal only makes Danny want him more. 

“Careful babe, those eyes are dangerous,” Danny warns suggestively, then presses up with his knee again, groaning at the way Steve writhes in response.

Without warning, Steve pulls his hand free and wraps both arms around Danny’s torso, rolling them over until their positions are reversed and he is sprawled over the smaller man, their hips locked together. A moment later, Danny is surrendering to the fervent press of Steve's lips on his, and his questing tongue. Strong shoulders, wet hair that is a tousled, adorable mess, the dimples in his cheeks when he smiles; Danny loves all of it. The long, athletic body that he lusts after on a daily basis, that he aches to touch and caress. He luxuriates in the feel of Steve’s calloused hands gliding over his bare skin; lingering here, pressing there, skillfully building the pleasure that pours through his body like melted chocolate. 

“So is this my present?” Danny asks when their mouths part, unable to stop the grin from forming on his lips.

Laughing lightly, Steve shakes his head. “No. This is just good morning.” 

“And what a good morning it is.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc. would be very much appreciated as they’re my drug of choice. :)


End file.
